Yo fui el único culpable¿Me perdonas?
by Hikari-Hayabusa
Summary: Mimato One-Shot. Muchas veces nadie aprecia lo que tiene hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre.


_**Yo fui el único culpable…¿Me perdonas?**_

Las nubes se encontraban oscuras, las calles desiertas. En una de las bancas del parque un chico se encontraba contemplando con dolor un anillo. Dio un pequeño e inaudible suspiro y mordió su labio inferior tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se fugaran se sus ojos azules.

—Lo siento—murmuró con dolor, mas el sabía que ya era muy tarde para decir esa frase. —Soy un estúpido, merezco todo esto, después de todo fui yo quien tuvo la culpa—Apretó con fuerza el anillo…

Una ráfaga de aire frío revolvió sus rebeldes y rubios cabellos, pareció no importarle, pues solamente observaba aquel anillo.

—¿Por qué no aproveche cuando te tenía? ¿Por qué no lo hice?—se reprochaba. —Eras mía, sólo mía y no te supe apreciar. —Siguió diciendo. —Solamente te hería, solamente…te estaba haciendo sufrir.

El chico cerró los ojos y volvió a morderse el labio inferior, no podía llorar, no quería hacerlo.

—No me di cuenta de que…tu ya no eras la misma, de que mis labios se te hacían ajenos y lejanos; te quité tu sonrisa. —El chico sonrió sarcásticamente. —Inclusive llegaste a un punto en el que ya no sentías el dolor, te acostumbraste a el, se te hacía indiferente talvez.

Finalmente…las lágrimas se fugaron de sus ojos deslizándose una tras otra sobre sus mejillas. El dolor era demasiado y necesitaba ser liberado.

—¡Estuve más pendiente de esa estúpida banda! —Gritó a la nada. —Estaba tan…encerrado en el mundo de la música que no me daba cuenta de nada, trataste de hacérmelo ver, trataste de salvar nuestro amor varias veces pero yo no te escuché. —Las lágrimas aún se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas.— Llegaba a casa y tu me recibías con afecto, yo en cambio te saludaba con indiferencia y me encerraba en el estudio a seguir con el tema de la banda. ¿Cuántas veces no discutimos? ¿Cuántas veces no te hice llorar?

El rubio miró al cielo, las nubes cada vez estaban más oscuras y el viento soplaba un poco más fuerte. Sonrió de nuevo sarcásticamente.

—¿Cómo olvidar aquel día en que abrí los ojos? Un amigo acababa de perder a su novia en un accidente, su dolor…su dolor era tan grande, que recordé lo mucho que te amaba y lo mucho que te había abandonado. —Miró de nuevo el anillo—Compré este anillo junto con un ramo de rosas y reservé en un fino restaurante, te iba a pedir matrimonio, princesa—Las lágrimas cayeron más rápido—Me dirigí a casa y…me encontré contigo guardando tus cosas en varias cajas y maletas… "Ya no puedo soportar más esto, me estoy muriendo poco a poco y a ti no te interesa más que tu música, me voy",dijiste, mi corazón se paralizó al instante. "Cuídate mucho" fue lo último que escuché decir antes de salir por la puerta haciendo a un lado las rosas que llevaba, tus mejillas tenían aún los surcos de lágrimas que hacía unos momentos habrías derramado.

El ojiazul bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

—El dolor que siento ahora es incomparable al que yo te hice pasar. Traté de convencerte, intenté hacerte ver que te amaba, que lamentaba mucho el daño que te había causado; todo fue en balde.

El cielo se iluminó y un gran estruendo se escuchó…frías gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer primero lentamente y después con más fuerza. El chico seguía ahí, inmóvil; sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia.

—Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, si tan solo pudiese haber entendido de lo que ahora me doy cuenta…—se dijo. —Sé que piensas que yo ya no tengo remedio, que siempre voy a estar cayendo en lo mismo, pero…si tan solo pudieras confiar en mi, cada día me es más difícil despertar y no verte a mi lado…

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad y el chico solamente permanecía sentando con una increíble paciencia.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Me haces mucha falta! —Gritó. La alarma de su celular se oyó, en una hora la chica partiría rumbo a los Estados Unidos. Tomó su cabeza con sus manos y cerró fuertemente los ojos. —Te amo—murmuró. Después de unos segundos miró el anillo, alzó la mirada y se puso de pie, con un semblante serio y decidido. —No pienso perderte para siempre. —Se dijo para después salir corriendo.

Conducía velozmente, daba gracias al cielo de que las calles estaban casi vacías.

—"Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar; por favor, espérame" —pensaba. Al cabo de unos minutos por fin llegó al aeropuerto. El chico llamaba la atención de todos debido a que se encontraba totalmente empapado. Observó a sus amigos caminar en dirección a la salida, apresuró aún más su paso—"No puedes irte, no puedes…"

Al fin avistó a la chica. Su cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, vestida con unos jeans y un abrigo beige, se dirigía a abordar su avión.

—¡Mimi! —Gritó tratando de alcanzarla. —¡Mimi! —Volvió a gritar. Un guardia que ahí se encontraba trató de detenerlo, como pudo, el chico se libró.­—¡MIMI! —Esta vez gritó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando así llamar la atención la chica, quien al voltear lo miró completamente sorprendida.

—¿Matt? —su voz sonó como un susurro.

El rubio ojiazul, por fin logró alcanzarla quedando a tan solo medio metro de ella.

—Mimi…—dijo

—Matt…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás empapado? —preguntó desconcertada.

—No puedes irte, no puedes…—Sus ojos mostraban dolor.

—Matt, yo…—la chica fue interrumpida.

—No sabes lo difícil que es vivir sin ti, si te vas moriré; juro que lo siento, la culpa me carcome día a día y me está matando, si pudieras perdonarme sería el hombre más feliz del mundo—Habló.

Mimi observó los ojos del chico, notó el dolor en ellos, pero…

—Tengo miedo—Dijo de pronto, Matt la miró atentamente—Tengo miedo de…volver y que tu…vuelvas a hacerme lo mismo, Matt…es horrible ver como la persona a la que amas te trata como si fueras un fantasma—sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Perdóname, perdóname—Matt la atrajo hacía el y la abrazó fuertemente. Mimi recordó lo que se sentía estar en los brazos de el, nuevamente se sentía inmune ante cualquier peligro, ante el dolor; no pudo contener más las lágrimas…

Matt no quería soltarla, no quería romper aquel abrazo, la extrañaba tanto…

—¿Qué dices, Mimi? —le preguntó susurrándole al oído.

—Yo... —la chica se guardó aún más en el abrazo. —Me tendrás que devolver el costo de mi boleto de avión. —La castaña mostró una sonrisa en su rostro.

Matt besó su cabellera con ternura.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo—El rubio no podía estar más feliz, después de varios meses Mimi lo había perdonado.

—Y yo igual…siempre te he amado—Matt la miró con suma dulzura y lenta y delicadamente tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para después acercar lentamente su rostro y fusionar sus labios…

_**Fin**__**.**_

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues…debido a los reviews que recibí en "¿Te odio o es que quizás te amo?" me animé a escribir otro Mimato n.n**

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews a: Sthefynice, Sakurarika y Rashiru. n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque…creo que no me quedó como tenía pensado jeje.**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Takari2110**


End file.
